Anti-friction bearings (also commonly known as rolling-contact bearings), such as ball bearings and tapered roller bearings, are commonly used in various industrial applications. Anti-friction bearings are typically purchased preassembled, ready for press fit onto the journal of a shaft or axle.
A lubricant (e.g., oil or grease) is applied to the bearing's rollers to minimize friction and wear. The quantity and quality of the lubricant have a significant effect on bearing life. Bearing service life can be extended with bearing end seals that minimize lubricant leakage and the intrusion of environmental contaminants.
End seals experience degradation in service because their elastomeric materials of construction are susceptible to the rubbing wear that such seals encounter. Reduction or loss of seal effectiveness accelerates lubricant loss, contaminant intrusion, and ultimately, accelerates bearing degradation and failure. An end seal design having a longer service life and a tighter seal over that service life can realize a significant reduction in the cost of preventive and corrective maintenance.